


Just Friends

by trixiechick



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-30
Updated: 2005-01-30
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: Saeki meets Ashiwara for coffee.





	Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> for hikaaki, for [for her request on fic on demand](http://www.livejournal.com/community/fic_on_demand/74073.html).

He didn't know why he was here. He shouldn't be here, clearly. His leg was jumping like crazy, and he was tapping his finger on the glass surface of the table. 

He _shouldn't_ be here, so why was he? And how did that Ashiwara get his cell phone number, anyway? From the Go Institute? Or... wait, did he give it to him that time...?

"Morning, Saeki-kun!" Ashiwara was all smiles, as always, which was just fine, perhaps, because maybe that meant he didn't notice Saeki's blush. They chatted, and Ashiwara never noticed how Saeki sometimes stammered. 

This was clearly absurd. First of all, and this wasn't incidental, if Morishita-sensei walked by, there would be hell to pay. And even if he didn't, this was... He **_shouldn't_** be here!

Ashiwara was intelligent, though, and they could talk about Go easily, because their styles of play complimented each other well. Ashiwara saw them as friends. That was a difficult thing to understand for Saeki. Everyone who sat across the goban was a rival, correct? Of course, it was different when in study group. That set of people played together to gain strength. But, he and Ashiwara did not study together.

"Are you paying attention, Saeki-kun?" Ashiwara reached out and just touched Saeki's hand. Saeki pulled it away quickly, and made an excuse.

Maybe they were just friends. And maybe... they weren't. Maybe Saeki didn't know what, exactly, they were. Maybe Ashiwara was _completely_ clueless, or maybe he knew... Maybe... he _knew_...

Morishita would kick his ass if he knew.

"Ah, look at the time!" Ashiwara jumped up, and grabbed Saeki's hand. "We have to go or we'll be late!"

Saeki could have pulled his hand away, and certainly, he should have. But Morishita probably wouldn't see him, and... 

He liked it when Ashiwara held his hand like this.


End file.
